In some conventional systems for displaying a 360-degree view of a space, multiple video or image capture devices are used to record pictures or videos of the space. Those pictures or videos are then stitched together using a conventional stitching manner in order to create a 360-degree view of the space.
In these conventional systems, the images or videos captured are typically of the same quality (resolution, brightness, image/video size, etc.) such that the stitching process is relatively straightforward. The stitching program will match the images or videos together, taking into consideration any slight changes in viewing height, angle, etc. and create a seamless stitched image or video.
Conventional systems do not address issues that may arise when attempting to stitch together images or videos captured by devices that do not have the same quality (resolution, brightness, image/video size, etc.).
There exists a need in the market to stitch images or video captured by devices with differing quality to create a seamless stitched video or image.